The share of laser projection apparatus adopting laser source in the market of high-end projection apparatus is getting higher and higher. In general, one of the high-end projection apparatuses is referred to a projection apparatus with three light valves, and therefore, it is necessary to provide three continuous color beams (red, green, blue) to the three light valves respectively.
A known laser projection apparatus with three light valves generally includes two sets of blue laser sources. One of the two sets of blue laser sources provides a blue light on the phosphor so as to excite the phosphor to generate a yellow light. By a complicated optical path design, the yellow light is combined with another blue light continuously provided by another set of blue laser sources. Then, the combined yellow and blue lights are separated into a red light, a green light and a blue light by a plurality of beam-splitting elements, which are then transmitted to the three light valves respectively.
However, due to the known laser projection apparatus with three light valves requires two sets of blue laser sources, so the cost is high. In addition, due to the optical path design is complicated, so the volume is large.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.